Persona 4: War of Shadows
by x-sparklegurl1997-x
Summary: An alternate telling of Persona 4 told from the point of view of a girl going to Yasogami high. She discovers the truth behind the murders in Inaba, and learns that she may be the only one capable of saving all of Japan from the monsters known as shadows
1. Dawn of an Adventure

AN: So I finally got microsoft word. I've found that I made a lot of errors in my previous fanfics so I'm trying to start fresh. Hopefully this will be a lot better. I'm still writing in the Persona 4 fandom. Also in this fic, the protagonist's name is Sasuke, because that's what I named him in my playthrough.

CHAPTER 1  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _<p>

It was nighttime in Inaba, the fog lay thick over the small rural town. I hurried home, not wanting to be the next victim... They always turned up after the fog.

My name is Susanmaru Anne Hirohito and I am 16 years old. I grew up overseas in Canada, but I moved here to Inaba 6 years ago. A few months ago, mysterious murders started to occur here. Nobody really knows who the culprit is, but all we do know is that we're all in danger.

I go to Yasogami high school and I'm in my second year. Today we were in class and Mr. Kashiwagi was teaching. Everyone called him King Moron. He called on Yosuke to answer a question and he stood up. As I stared at his beautiful red pants I started to blush a lot, eventually I fainted.

I woke up in Yosuke's arms as he was carrying me to the nurse's office. I looked up at his beautiful face and smiled and he smiled and winked back. I fainted again.

When I woke up I was in class because Yosuke brought me back. He had treated my wounds with his medical-jutsu and torn off a piece of his own shirt to stop the bleeding. I looked around and saw the new joined student in our class. His name was Teddie and he was a bishie like Tamaki from Ouran Hosto Curobu.

When I went home that night, I looked at the midnight channel and I saw, clear as day, Saki Konichi. The next day she was dead. Yosuke was really mad but he hatted her so it didn't matter but he was mad because Noki was sad.

Yosuke was sitting all on his own in the corner of the classroom after school crying. I carefully approached him and asked him: "What's wrong?". He looked up and smiled through his tears and blushed "Nothing, now that you're here", he said. But then he looked down and blushed. "I-I saw Saki on the midnight Chanel and could have saved her. I hate that baka, she's dumb but I'm still sad. At least I still have you." I blushed at what he said WAS THIS A CONFESSION? Only my first day at school and I already had a secret admirer! How desu!

I went to Aiya with Yosuke. It was newly renovated because Kanji had torn it down and rebuilt it. Their food was much better too because they now served ramen, which was much more kawaii.

We ate ramen together and it was absolutely delicious. Afterwords, we both walked home together. On the way home we were confronted by Sasuke. He looked at us and suddenly knew that we loved each other. He ran away quietly crying. I looked into Yosuke's sparkling eyes. "What's with him?" I asked. "I don't know" said Yosuke and we continued home. Later that night I decided to watch the midnight channel again.

On the midnight channel this time, it was really fuzzy, but I could make out an outline of Sasuke, stuck inside the TV. I knew that he must be captured so I tried to reach into the TV to pull him out. The TV sucked me in and I was really scared for a minute and then I entered and ended up in the crossing place with Teddie's beautiful eyes looking at me. "HEY SUSANMARUCHAN! He said. "BEAR-y nice of you to drop in! Hahaha!" "T-T-TEDDIE?" I said. I was really scared but he was really attractive and so I fainted.

When I woke up I was back in my own room, on my own bed, looking up at the ceiling. What had happened? Was what I had seen real? And was Sasuke really kidnapped? And who was the murderer? And did Yosuke really love me? I just didn't know what was real and what wasn't anymore.

Then I was suddenly transported to a room that was made of velvet. A man named Igor with a very long nose said to me "HELLOOOOOO". "Susanmaru, you have been chosen for a very special quest! You must defeat the shadows and save Japan!"" Then he showed me how to use personas. I fainted from the shock.

I awoke again in my bed. What the hell had just happened? I decided not to think about it too hard and I went to bed.


	2. Things Gedt Personal

Author's Note: I'm only partway through the game so don't rage at me if I get things wrong.

I sat in class because it was the next day. Sasuke-kun wasn't in class and I was worried because he always answered the questions in class. Mr Kashiwashy looked really angry and started to yell at everyone. Yosuke looked at me and blushed and I blushed too. And I fainted. When I woke up, his sparkling eyes reflected our forbidden love. We started passing notes and his said "do u like me y/n?"

ALL OF A SUDDEN a shadow burst through the celing. It was a giant tongue thing and it ate mr kashiwashy. Then it used lick on me and it was super effective. I took out my gun and shot myself in the head and my persona came out it was succubuss. Except it was pink and sparkley.

Naoto stood up and pulled out his diamond katana. He jumped off the wall and slashed at the shadoo. Then he jumped on top of succubus and rode on succubus's back fighting the shadow like inyasha. Then sasuke came out of nowhere and killed the shadow. He glared at yosuke and said "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME, SUSANmARU is MINE!" Yousuke took out his nunchaku and swirled them around in the air. Sasuke also had ninja star shurikens like naruto. They both looked hot and I fainted. When I woke up succubus was gone and the shadow was dead. I pulled mr kashiwashi out of its corpse because he was swallowed whole. "thank you lizzie" said Mr kashiwashi and he gave me an A++.

Meanwhile yosuke and Sasuke were fighing over me outside. "I appreciate her beauty!" said Yosuke. "WELL I APPRECIATE HER BEAUTY MORE!" said sauske, and he ripped off his shirt revealing his washboard abs, which glowed with power. (But I really liked Yosuke mroe, they just didnt know that.)

BUT SASUKE IS SEXY TOO I was very conflicted by this. But then Mr. Morooka Kashiwash cam up to me and said "SUSANMARU WILL YOU MARRY ME!"

to be contunued.


	3. Fight to the Death!

AN: I LOOOOOVE POUTINEEE!

Then Susanmaru flew to canada with Yosuke on the back of pixie. When they got there they went to Saint-Hubert (LOL DATS MY FAVE RESTAURANT) and ate lots of poutine together, it was a really sexy date.

Yosuke went up to me and said "J'aime toi et je aimerai tu pour longtemps." I lold at his grammar. Then we went to a bloc quebecois rally (THEY SHOULD HAVE KICKED DA NDPS ASS!) and voted oui for the referundum.

Then quebec broke off from canada and floated into the middle of the Pacific ocean to chill with hawaii. Except it was still cold. Then Stephen Harper flew overhead in his helicopter, he jumped out, and did a triple flip while pulling out his katana, he skydove down on us and landed on the ground piercing Yosuke through the heart. But I used Posmudi and on him and he was okay. Stephen Harper shot himself in the head and out came Belphegor. STEPHEN HARPER WAS A PERSONA USER! Naoto did ahenshin into his shadow form and and flew to quebec using the jetpack to help us.

Naoto flew by Harper and punched him in the head 52.3 times. Harper fell over, but then he got back up and rise said, "*GASP* THE ENEMY HAS RETURNED TO NORMAL!" Harper said: "MEET YOUR DOOM GUYS, FOR I AM THE ANTICHRIST, and I'm also a Nazi Communist." Yosuke made the OMG face.


End file.
